swacitfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Fairchild
Cassandra Eve "Cassie" Hewitt (née Fairchild) was born on March 28, 2008 in Paris, France, the first child and only daughter of Benjamin and Lena Fairchild. In 2033, she married Michael Hewitt, having two children (Malcolm Hewitt and Sarah Hewitt), and forever dooming her father and Geoff Hewitt to awkward Christmases spent exchanging ugly sweaters. Despite this, her father handed over the reins of his company to her in 2036 (when she was 28-- the same age her father had been when he'd become president), making her the first woman to ever become president of the Fairchild Hotels Corporation. Biography Cassie spent the first six years of her life in Paris, France, where she had very little contact with her father's side of the family (understanding only that her father made frequent trips across the channel for the sake of his business). She developed a love of ballet very early and so was all the more intrigued by the aunt and uncle she'd met only a few times, but knew made their living as dancers. In early 2014, her family (now including her little brother Julian) moved to her father's hometown back in England, setting up residence with her grandparents at Thorn Hall. Here she formed a close-knit group of friends consisting of two of her cousins, Alex Landau and Christopher Irons, as well as Gael Cypres, Nicole Hart, Toby Hart, and Michael Hewitt. At 17, she and Michael began dating, prompting a less than enthusiastic response from both of their fathers. Though she continued to pursue ballet (receiving instruction from her aunt Melanie), where Cassie really flourished was at singing. Per her father's request, she received lessons to further cultivate her soprano singing voice. Despite her excellence in the arts, Cassie ultimately opted for the business world, receiving her degree from Oxford (like her two uncles before her) and began tutelage under her father, ultimately becoming the first female president of Fairchild Hotels. In 2033, she married Michael Hewitt. Their son Malcolm was born in 2036, followed by their daughter Sarah in 2038. Physical Appearance Cassie is described as being quite slender and often pale. Like both her parents, she has very dark brown, nearly black, hair. She's also described as looking very much like her father, having his piercing blue eyes and often exhibiting his mannerisms (to Mel's alarm). Personality Inheriting facets from both of her parents' personalities, Cassie is very dominant and assertive. She has her mother's kindness and confidence, but also her sometimes crushing frankness. Like her father, she's very driven and industrious, as well as haughty at times, though she never displays the cruelty her father did at her age. Though she was doted on by her father, a series of sensible checks by her mother kept Cassie from ending up (too) spoiled. Relationships Father From birth, Cassie was the favorite of her father, who idolized her and refused her absolutely nothing (possibly, this was compensation for his failings in practically all of his other relationships). Even when showing interests or making decisions that disappointed him, her father maintained the notion that she could do wrong and so, like so many little girls before her, Cassie quickly learned how to use her father's doting to her advantage (though, unlike so many girls before her, outgrew purposeful manipulation in her midteens). While she has a very close and loving relationship with her father, and enjoys making him proud, she admitted to Michael that she does sometimes get rather tired of having to always play the part of the perfect daughter. Mother Cassie and her mother have a very close relationship, being so much alike. While her mother adores her and is happy to splurge on her, she takes a far more rational route than Cassie's father, doing her best to ensure that Cassie and her brother did not end up spoiled. Cassie enjoys a far more relaxed and open dialogue with her mother, and while Lena often plays the role of disciplinarian in Cassie's case, they are able to level with each other as confidantes and friends. Julian Only two years apart, Cassie and Julian share an extremely close and affectionate relationship. As things are often tense between Julian and their father, Cassie often has to act as the mediator between them. Michael Hewitt Cassie and Michael were friends long before they began dating. They were hesitant to begin a relationship at first, knowing that there was animosity between their fathers (though not fully understanding why). They finally began dating at 17, eventually going on to marry at 25, making Geoff and Ben inlaws and thus winning the heart of their author. Aunt Melanie As a small girl, Cassie hero-worshipped her aunt, whom she'd met only a few times. As a lover of ballet, she was completely enchanted by the idea of having an aunt and uncle who danced professionally and kept a studio shot of them in their Romeo and Juliet costumes under her pillow. The picture had been given to her by her mother, but Cassie, perceptive for a girl of her age, understood enough to decide that her father didn't need to know about it. Once she moved to Thorn at age six, her aunt was happy to be her ballet instructor and the two quickly became close. Etymology The name Cassandra is of Greek origin. Meanings of the name vary from "to shine upon man"Behind the Name - Origins of the name Cassandra to "she who entangles men".Wikipedia Cassandra In mythology, Cassandra was a beautiful Trojan Princess blessed by Apollo with the gift of prophetic sight. However, when Cassandra rejected Apollo's sexual advances, he twisted her gift by adding an addendum: Cassandra would always be able to foresee the future, but no one would ever believe her prophecies. The name Eve is derived from the Hebrew name Chavvah, which was derived from the Hebrew word chavah (to breath) or chayah (to live).Behind the Name - Origins of the name Eve In the Book of Genesis, Eve was the name of the first woman, who gave the forbidden fruit from The Tree of Knowledge to her husband, Adam, thus causing their expulsion from the Garden of Eden. Appearances *Epilogue of Book 2 Notes and references External Links *Totally unbiased doodle of Cassie and Ben *3rd Generation Fanmix (mentioned in tracks 6-8) Category:Fairchild Family Category:Fairchild Hotels Corp. Category:CEOs of Fairchild Hotels Category:Females Category:French Individuals Category:English Individuals Category:British Individuals Category:Protestants Category:Generation Z Category:House of Sprog Category:2008 Births Category:March Births Category:Oxford Students